Haz Que Tu Corazón Deje De Llorar
by RWRcrimson
Summary: Bueno aqui mi sonfic ojala les guste :) y tambien la cancion por supuesto ;)


**Bueno amigos hice un sonfic de la cancion de Oasis-Stop Crying Your Heart Out muy buena cancion para este par de enamorados :'3 pero bueno espero que les guste :)**

"**Haz Que Tu Corazón Deje De Llorar"**

1 año paso de aquel acontecimiento, yo aún sigo sin mi existencia...mi lugar es la nada¡

Yo desde aquí te veo y te cuido…

Una chica de vestido negro rondaba por el cementerio, se fijó en una lápida, "Ash Crimson descanse en paz"

Al ver aquella lapida, no resistió el llanto, se hinco, y una rosa roja dejo en mi lapida.

-Ash…me has dejado ¡- dijo aquella chica con quien compartí parte de mi infancia en la mansión…¡

Empezó a llorar de nuevo, no quiera verla así, ni quería que viera esa lapida, porque ella y yo sabemos que nunca moriré, me mantendré en sus recuerdos

_**Mantente arriba **_

_**Aguanta **_

_**No te asustes **_

_**Tu nunca cambiaras lo que ha sido y fue**_

Me mantendré en tus recuerdos, siempre te recordare, y te extrañare tanto como yo a ti, pero quiero que sepas que no estás sola, tenlo bien en mente NUNCA ME IRE DE TU LADO ¡

Por qué no me rendiré, y buscare la manera de estar contigo de nuevo, pensare en otra cosa que estar contigo a tu lado porque sé que mi ausencia te duele

El mayordomo dice…

-Señorita, es momento de irnos…está empezando a llover - dijo con un todo frio

-Si… si Jacques es. Hora de irse- dijo ella limpiando la lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla, limpiándola con el dorso de su mano

Subieron a la limosina, ella en el costado más recóndito de la limosina, en una ventana, se podía ver que la tormenta era más densa.

La limosina comandada por el mayordomo, iba a algo lento por la densidad de la lluvia.

En ese momento, pasaron por aquella pradera, donde yo le había regalado una corona de flores, el día en que le prometí que estaría y cuidaría de ella siempre, ella sonrió, recordó aquella corona.

_**Puede tu sonrisa (puede tu sonrisa) **_

_**Brillar (brillar) **_

_**No te asustes **_

_**Tu destino puede protegerte**_

Recordó aquellos instantes del pasado, donde lo único que importaba era divertirse, ir a la escuela, y acostarse temprano, eso todo cambio, pero nunca cambiara para mí.

Por un momento la tarde se volvió una fría noche, obscura, ella veía las estrellas del firmamento…

Por momentos ella pensaba estar escuchando mi voz en esos momentos, al voltear, solo veía la soledad en la que se encontraba. Al final callo rendida de sueño.

_**Porque todas las estrellas **_

_**Se están desvaneciendo **_

_**Solo trata de no preocuparte **_

_**Las veras algún día **_

_**Toma lo que necesites **_

_**Y sé cómo tú eres **_

_**Y deja de hacer llorar a tu corazón**_

Fue cuando una roca impacto con la llanta de la llanta de la limosina, haciendo que ella despertara espantada por el golpe.

-Lo siento madmoiselle …¡ fue la llanta de la limosina déjeme ver qué puedo hacer¡- abrió la puerta del chofer y se dirigió a la parte dañada de la limosina.

Vio la llanta destrozada, pareciera que lo había hecho a propósito, para algo, sea bueno, o malo.

Se dirigió a la cajuela de la limosina y reviso, no había equipo para cambiar la llanta…¡ angustiado, se dirigió a la señorita

-Señorita Elisabeth ¡ la llanta está destrozada, no hay equipo para arreglarlo ¡- dijo Jacques

-Ahora que aremos?- dijo ella,

-A 3 kilómetros hay una gasolinera… podría ir y pedir ayuda¡- dijo el mayordomo

-Y dejarme aquí sola…?- dijo ella impacientada

-Volveré en un rato señorita…¡- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la gasolinera, ella, se sentía aún más sola, con miedo, con temor

_**Levántate (levántate) **_

_**Vamos (vamos) **_

_**¿Por qué te asustas? (Yo no estoy asustado) **_

_**Tú nunca cambiaras **_

_**Lo que ha sido y fue**_

Ella quedo sola en la limosina, sin ningún ruido, solo los grillos cantar, carros pasar, y ella, seguía en la ventana del carro pensando, mientras veía la luz de la luna alumbrando en su alrededor.

Aunque nadie estaba ahí, ella presintió algo, una presencia, fugaz pero cálida, solo la sentía, moría por saber que era, pero de tanto indagar, no consiguió nada, bajo su brazo acomodo su cabeza y comenzó a dormir.

_**Porque todas las estrellas **_

_**Se están desvaneciendo **_

_**Solo trata de no preocuparte **_

_**Las veras algún día **_

_**Toma lo que necesites **_

_**Y sé cómo tú eres **_

_**Y deja de hacer llorar a tu corazón**_

-Betty…- decía en un suspiro

Ella se levantó de sorpresa al oír eso, pensó que era su propia imaginación la que le jugaba ese juego cruel, no creyó y volvió a dormir.

_**Porque todas las estrellas **_

_**Se están desvaneciendo **_

_**Solo trata de no preocuparte **_

_**Las veras algún día **_

_**Solo toma lo que necesites **_

_**Y sé cómo tú eres **_

_**Y deja de hacer llorar a tu corazón**_

-Betty…- se escuchó otra vez el suspiro ,no reacciono tan rápidamente, pero volteo a su lado aun adormilada, se figuraba una sombra al lado de ella, una figura conocida, se tallo los ojos para ver bien…

-A…ash?- dijo ella tallándose los ojos

-Betty…- dijo el chico rubio

-Ash¡- dijo sorprendida

-Betty…soy yo…Ash¡- dijo

-A…ash¡- se abalanzó contra el con un fuerte abrazo

-Ash… por dios. No puedo creerlo…estas aquí¡- dijo ella

-Si Betty…te hice una promesa…recuerdas?- dijo

-La…promesa…- dijo ella llena de nostalgia

Ella abrazo al chico, se separaron y él dijo

-Betty…no sabes cuento te extrañe- dijo sonriendo

-Y yo a ti Ash¡- dijo ella

-Se me olvido decirte algo muy muy importante Betty¡- dijo el

-Que as?- dijo ella

De su bolsillo derecho saco una cajita, el cómo pudo se hinco dentro de la limosina, y dijo…

-Betty¡ te quieres casar conmigo?- dijo el abriendo la cajita con un hermoso anillo de oro con incrustaciones de topacio azul y combinado con oro blanco en su alrededor

Ella no aguanto el llanto de felicidad a ver que…aquel amor que sentía al joven él también lo sentía hacia ella.

-Acepto Ash¡- dijo ella con las lágrimas de felicidad

El introdujo el anillo en su dedo, y él se acercó y le dio un beso, un beso que duro una eternidad…ella se recostó en el pecho del joven Crimson,

-Ash… prométeme que nunca te iras de mi¡- dijo ella toque toqueteándole el pecho

-Nunca lo hare Betty…¡ NUNCA¡ siempre te cuidare…amor¡- dijo el

A lo lejos se escucha las pisadas de los mecánicos y el equipo que traían lo mecánicos, ella se levantó rápido

-Ya vinieron¡- dijo ella alegrada

-Al fin estaremos en …- dijo cortada por que vio que en el interior de la limosina solo estaba ella…solamente ella

-Señorita se encuentra bien?- dijo Jacques

-S…si..si Jacques…estoy bien - dijo ella, se fijó en su mano, aún tenía el anillo

-Y ese anillo señorita?- dijo el mayordomo

-No…- sonrió – no es nada Jacques…

Después de un rato, el equipo de mecánicos se retiró de ahí, dejando el paso libre a la limosina.

-Yo sé que estás conmigo Ash…yo lo se¡- dijo mientras reiniciaban el camino a la mansión…

_**Todos nosotros somos las estrellas **_

_**Nos estamos desvaneciendo **_

_**Solo trata de no preocuparte **_

_**Nos veras algún día **_

_**Solo toma lo que necesites **_

_**Y se como tú eres **_

_**Y deja de hacer llorar a tu corazón **_

_**...deja de hacer llorar a tu corazón **_

_**...deja de hacer llorar a tu corazón **_

_**...deja de hacer llorar a tu corazón**_


End file.
